


The Fairest of them All

by mikeymagee



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee





	The Fairest of them All

It was morning, and for Tiana, Princess of Maldonia, that meant it was time to get to work…except Naveen was making it so difficult. Through the night her prince had entangled himself into her arms. She tugged, but he refused to let go.

“Come on lazy bones,” she said, “Up and at ‘em. It’s time to open the restaurant.”

Naveen only smiled, “Tiana…pleeze? A few more minutes.” He wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders, smooth like the butter she cooked with, and pecked her cheek. 

“No no. None of that now. We’ve got so much to do. Momma’s comin’ over soon with some new recipes, and Louis and the boys are gonna wanna rehearse, Lottie and Mr. Labouff we’ll be here in a few hours to help open up and-“

Naveen kissed her cheek again and smiled. “You are so beautiful.”

Tiana felt her cheeks turn the shade of rose petals. “Na-naveen.”

“But it’s true. I feel you do not hear that enough. You are so beautiful.” He leaned his head against her shoulder. “You are the most beautiful princess this land, or any land, has ever seen.”

Tiana’s eyes sparkled like swamp water beneath the starlight. Evangeline and Ray were still looking after them, even now as the sun blazed.

“You are the fairest of them all.” And with one swoop, Naveen gently pulled Tiana back down to her bed, a warm welcome that greeted the new day. “Never forget that.”


End file.
